Keep Faith
by Triola
Summary: ONESHOT Features young Minerva McGonagall and a love that would last forever... or so she thought.


**Title:** Keep Faith  
**Author name:** triola  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Tragedy  
**Rating:** K+ rated for some kissing, swearing and death  
**Summary:** Minerva McGonagall remembers the love of her youth  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes: **This is a little short story that had been swimming around in my head for a while. I've always pictured some great love in Professor McGonagall's past.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall practically ran down the corridor towards her living area, glad no students were around to see her. Her thick, black hair was uncharacteristically messy, strands hanging down her face, her cheeks were flushed from the cold outside and her eyes had a glazed look upon them. One sole tear fell down her cheek, but she immediately brushed it away, angry at her own weakness. It had been over fifty years – fifty god damned years! – and he was still the only one who could make her cry. It was pathetic really. She sighed and closed the door to her room behind her, then sank down on the bed. It had been a while since she had thought about him. Not that she had forgotten, she could never forget, she just hadn't thought about him.

Closing her eyes, she could still vividly picture the scene that had reminded her of him. She had been sitting on her favourite spot in the park, just behind the bush shaped like a unicorn, when young Mr. Finnigan and Miss. Brown had walked by. They were holding hands and looking adoringly at each other in a way that made her heart smile. She was really a hopeless old romantic, and couldn't help eavesdropping a little. She had been surprised to find that they were discussing the upcoming battle. Miss. Brown had begged Mr. Finnigan not to leave her, that she couldn't take it if he died, but he had just smiled down at her, assuring her that whatever happened he would always come back to her.

He had sounded so much like another boy she once knew. Another boy who has promised just as confidently that he would return. Another boy who in his naivety didn't realise that a war has its casualties. Another boy leaving his devastated sweetheart behind. She remembered it like it was yesterday…

XoXoX

"_Ethan! You're here!" Minerva ran down the slope in front of her parent's house, down to the tall figure standing among the trees. As she reached him, he pulled her up and twirled her around, making her laugh in delight. When he put her down, she looked up into his face and stroked his cheek gently with her hand. "I didn't think you'd make it" she said quietly, looking deeply into his blue eyes as if trying to memorize every aspect of them._

"_I couldn't leave without a good luck kiss from my Minnie, now could I?" he grinned down at her, and moved his hand to tuck away a loose curl of hair hanging down her forehead. _

"_And what makes you think I'll kiss you?" she said pretending to be indignant, but the slight blush on her cheeks and the way the corners of her mouth curled in a little smile gave her away._

"_Would you refuse a soldier one last kiss before he goes to war?" he asked, a look of mock worry on his face. _

"_I might" she said playfully, laughing at his expression. _

_He threw a hand dramatically up to his forehead, and sighed heavily. "I might get wounded and die you know, the least you can give me is a tiny little kiss." _

_Minerva's face suddenly became serious and she hit his arm. "Ethan! Don't joke about such things!"_

"_I'm sorry Minnie, I didn't think. Of course I won't die." He smiled reassuringly down at her, then bent down to whisper in her ear. "Because if I die I won't ever get to see your beautiful face again." _

_Minerva blushed furiously and beamed up at her beau. "Just promise you'll come back to me" she begged. _

"_I promise" he smiled and tangled his hand in her hair. _

_She clung to him, wishing that he didn't have to go. She wanted him to stay, wanted to be able to touch him, hold him, hug him, anytime she wanted. Be able to just date and then maybe even get engaged like normal couples. But the war ruined everything. "I hate Grindelwald" she sobbed into his chest._

"_I know, dearest. I know" he mumbled, stroking her head soothingly. "But if we don't fight him, the world as we know it will cease to exist and evil will rule instead of good."_

_She looked up at him, her eyes red and teary. "But why do _you_ have to go? Can't you leave it to everyone else?"_

"_Minnie, darling, you know I can't," he said with a sigh. "What kind of man would I be if I let Dumbledore and the rest fight on their own, when I am fully capable of helping? If I stayed at home, not doing my part, I would never be able to look anyone in the eyes again."_

"_You're right, I know you are, it's just… I'm so scared, Ethan!" She buried her face in the front of his robe, and started sobbing again._

_Ethan held her close, feeling her thin shoulders tremble. "I am too, but it's going to be alright" he said, rocking her back and forth. "Dumbledore will defeat Grindelwald, and everything will turn back to normal."_

"_How do you know?" she whispered. _

"_Good will always win over evil. It's the universal rule," he said and brushed the tears away from her cheek. "Have faith."_

"_Faith. Faith is for the strong hearted and brave." she sighed._

"_But you are strong hearted and brave, sweetheart" he smiled and cupped her cheek. "Promise me you'll keep faith, no matter what."_

"_I promise" she sighed, feeling calmed by his touch. "And I guess you're right. Things will turn out ok in the end."_

"_I'm always right" he grinned and bent his head down so that their foreheads were touching. "Now how about that kiss?" _

_She laughed and blushed, then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. _

XoXoX

Tears were now streaming freely down Minerva's cheek, and she dried them with a sigh. He had been right, good _had_ won out over evil. Grindelwald had been defeated and everything had gone back to normal. But not for her. Five days after the news of the defeat, she had received the letter informing her of Ethan's death. She still had it, put away inside a book of poems in her bookcase. She had read it so many times she knew by heart what it said. It was short, barely even 50 words, written on a smudged and old slip of parchment. It started off with condolences, and then came the real message. _Ethan J. Allister was severely wounded in the battle against Grindelwald, and died last night of the injury_. And that was that. Eighteen small words, and Ethan was dead. It shouldn't even be allowed.

Sighing, Minerva shook her head. Even today she sometimes wondered why Ethan? Why not someone else? But then she remembered that if someone else had died in his stead, then someone else would be mourning in her. And mourning was not something she whished on anyone, no matter what.

Bending her head down, she reached up to rub her eyes. She would have to pull herself together. She was a grown woman of seventy-two, she couldn't go around crying every five minutes like a hormonally challenged teenager. Standing up, she drew a deep breath and went over to her desk to correct the stack of essays lying there. Just like she had for over fifty years. And just like she would continue doing until she fell over dead, or they pulled her away and put her in St. Mungo's. For Minerva McGonagall was a woman of her word, and if she said she'd keep faith, then faith she would keep.

* * *

Please **review**, I would love to know what you think! Is it horrible, perfect, somewhere in between? Constructive criticism is more than welcome! 


End file.
